The present disclosure relates generally to modular telecommunications jacks and, more particularly, to a high data rate capable magnetic jack.
As is known, a connector with a receptacle configured to receive a plug connector mounted on the end of a cable can be provided. One popular configuration is the receptacle (or port) configured to receive an eight position eight contact (8P8C) module plug. It is noted that the 8P8C plug is often referred to as an RJ45 plug connector (even if the 8P8C plug technically may not be a true RJ45 connector). For purpose of being compatible with popular usage, therefore, this known interface will be referred to as a RJ45 interface herein.
RJ45 compatible modular jack receptacle connectors mounted to printed circuit boards are well known in the telecommunications industry. When used as Ethernet connectors, modular jacks generally receive an input signal from one electrical device and then communicate a corresponding output signal to a second device coupled thereto. Magnetic circuitry can be used to provide conditioning and isolation of the signals as they pass from the first device to the second and typically such circuitry uses components such as a transformer and a choke. The transformer often is toroidal in shape and includes primary and secondary windings coupled together and wrapped around the toroid so as to provide magnetic coupling between the primary and secondary circuits while ensuring electrical isolation. Chokes are also commonly used to filter out unwanted noise, such as common-mode noise, and can be toroidal ferrite designs used in differential signaling applications. Modular jacks having such magnetic circuitry are typically referred to in the trade as magnetic jacks.
Existing magnetic jacks, while helpful, suffer from certain manufacturing constraints. Typically the transformer is hand-wound with thin wires (often 34 gauge or smaller) and it is possible to damage the wires during handling. Furthermore, as data rates increase (10 Gbps uses PAM-16 encoding at 650 Mhz, for example), variations in the winding can cause significant variations in performance. In addition to the performance issues, the small size of the transformer and choke makes inspection difficult and handling awkward. A design that is more suitable for automated assembly would be desirable.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate any element, including solving the motivating problem, to be essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.